Slash (2012)
Slash (formerly known as Spike) is Raphael's formerly unmutated pet tortoise in the TMNT 2012 Television Series. Biography ''Battle for New York Slash returns leading his own formed team "the Mighty Mutanimals" which includes Pigeon Pete, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Jack J. Kurtzman (as their noncombatant benefactor) and Leatherhead. They first appear when the turtles are outnumbered by the kraang who manage to find and capture two humans that they prepare to mutate who the turtles save and rescue. They then take them to meet Jack at an abandoned factory; not knowing that the kraang are following them along the way. Once there, Jack informs them all that they must work together to stop the kraang's plan which it to launch a giant rocket into the earth and mutate the entire planet in the process. the two teams are sceptical about working together; given their past history. Suddenly the kraang with some [[Biotroids] break in and attack them injuring Jack in the process. They all then retreat back to Antonio's Pizza-Rama where they realize that they must put aside their differences and work together to save the world after Jack fives them a intel disc about the kraang's plan and tells them to do so. Slash and the Mutanimals then attack the Kraang (including Kraang Subprime who survived from his supposed death) as a distraction for the turtles. Despite their best efforts, Kraang Subprime manages to launch the rocket. Luckily the turtles (who use Donnie's new invention, the Turtle Blimp) reset the coordinates of the rocket to the sun and escape by using their gliders. After the Kraang retreat, both teams celebrate their victory. They then head to TCRI to save the populace of New York City and possibly the rest of the world. Slash and his team break into TCRI to where the room that contains the portal is located and start to fight the Kraang. Luckily they manage to open the portal to Dimension X in order for the turtles to enter and rescue the mutated humans. Suddenly more Kraang including Mrs. Campbell along with some Biotroids and Irmabots show up and ambush them. Unfortunately they are all captured in the process and the Kraang deactivate the portal which leaves the turtles trapped on the other side. They are then placed in a glass cell, but Dr. Rockwell (who uses his telekinesis abilities) manages to free them all and they begin to attack the Kraang again. They then open the portal again and contact the turtles (while destroying the various Kraang robots in the process). They then help the turtles succeed in retro-mutating the humans and teleporting them all back to Earth. They then teleport the turtles back to Earth as well after they give them their coordinates. They then appear with the turtles on some rooftops after saving the city (with its power restored, the kraang gone and all of the humans free, normal and returned) to which they all celebrate and shout "BOOYAKASHA". Annihilation Earth! After recovering, Slash and the Mutanimals assisted the turtles as well as Mondo Gecko and Muckman in stopping the Triceratons' plan to invade and destroy the Earth using the Heart of Darkness to create a black hole. During the fight, Slash attempted to destroy the machine, but only succeeded in delaying the timer. The Triceratons soon overwhelm them, with Slash among the captured. Later, Splinter and the turtles return with a temporary alliance of Foot Clan to try again to stop the machine. April manages to save Casey from captivity and starts trying to free Slash, but Slash begs April to leave the rest of the captives behind and save herself. In the end, the machine creates the black hole, which tragically devours Slash along with the entire Earth and most of its inhabitants. Trivia *Slash is voiced by Corey Feldman, who previously voiced Donatello in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (film) and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III. Feldman also co-starred with Sean Astin (who voices Raphael) in the 1985 movie ''The Goonies. *Slash's belt buckle is actually a hood ornament from an old car. *After his mutation, Slash resembles an Alligator snapping turtle. *Slash's spiky carapace strongly resembles an extreme form of a turtle health condition called pyramiding, which is when the scutes (individual segments) of the carapace grow outward in pyramid-shaped spikes. In real turtles, this is a form of metabolic bone disorder thought to be caused by inadequate humidity or improper diet, and is found almost entirely in pet land turtles (including tortoises and box turtles). Though owners often consider pyramiding attractive and exotic, it actually means the turtle has potentially serious health problems; these problems are treatable, but the pyramiding itself is irreversible and adds certain difficulties to a turtle's life. Healthy turtles without this condition have smooth round shells, just like Spike before his mutation. *If Slash's massive carapace spikes are solid and rigid, they would appear to pose a physical obstacle if he were to try to lie on his back or sit with his back against an object. But in Battle for New York, Part 2, in the scene where the Mighty Mutanimals are being held inside a transparent jar holding cell at TCRI, Slash sits down against the transparent wall, and his carapace spikes seem to disappear where they intersect with the wall's surface. See Also *Slash Category:Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Characters Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012) Season 3 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Turtles Category:Mutant Turtles Category:Males Category:Characters with Super Strength Category:Characters with martial arts skills Category:Bald Category:Black Eyes